Netherlands storyline spoiler
Translated from Japenese WIKI. So some of it you may have to think on still :) If you don't wanna know what happens,' stop reading now!' Muffintop :) *Story **Introduction: departure **Chapter 1: young maidens. **Chapter 2: young day memories **Chapter 3: phase not socialism **Chapter 4: Frederick mediation **Chapter 5: confrontation of origin **Chapter 6: woman wielding. **Chapter 7: reconciling **Chapter 8: suppression improved **Chapter 9: the worst reunion **Chapter 10: getting over 悲傷 **Chapter 11: false charge **Chapter 12: Brigade to newborn. **Chapter 13: aim pageviews **Chapter 14: tropical 追走 **Chapter 15: the breast is put live *Capture information *Heavy VIP products *Port permit *Chapter 16 - 23 Chapter [edit ] Story † Young people who dream of country independent impetuous thriving. Egmont 2 guys so they have significant influence, warmonger sect of Hoorn and moderates a bad compromise, lacked the settlement is the independence movement. One day you encounter, so both with friendship carrying ya Frederick. ↑ [edit ] Introduction: departure † *Synopsis The Hapsburg being in the trade in the Baltic Sea, and development. In the largest cities Amsterdam player name stepped forward as Voyager. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 1: young maidens † *Synopsis Pressure to the Hapsburg nowadays is the Hapsburg 266 Hispania, and elder statesman of Hispania Alba Park impose the heavy taxation, including strengthened. Independence cause young people made increasing dissatisfaction, but ordered confidants serviceman Ines Alba Park, this strict 取り締まった. Here is a square in Amsterdam. People of the city was young Hoorn is speech ago. It is appealing and explaining the necessity of the Hapsburg independence, should fight the Alba Park. The voice tells of a Spanish soldier there to. Nobody responds to calls and Hoorn are 迎え撃とう. Then, somewhere to fight last man appears, Hoorn, 諌 second says. A man called Frederick escape Hoorn, remain in place. Before long, is surrounded by Hispanic soldiers Frederick and player name. Frederick asked Hoorn destinations to the soldier. And try to disrupt he tell lies, but to the Commander of the Spanish soldiers Ines correctness and seem to be. However, by player name beforehand to meet Ines away with subordinates. From Frederick enters the player name completely care, treat showered and invites to the bar. His work is said that carry anything warship to bean grain from carrying ya. Frederick introduces Hoorn player name led bar by independence movement organization again. Hoorn is cooperated to player name 追い返す Hispanic soldiers and to invite to your organization. とりつくろい fly is Frederick, it was trying to get that, but the Frederick also explore Hoorn is fellow person. Player name Frederick bar to get away to the forcibly entrust letter. And this when you want delivered to the Egmont Parliamentary Secretary for official residence of the viceroy of. Frederick letter available Had to complain and official residence of the Governor General in the merchant to the Parliamentary Secretary for Egmont forgive Hispania intervention indefinitely. 諭した merchant and will no longer touches Alba public anger at Egmont powers to Hapsburg Hispania to resist is not a reductions is independent. Bearish stance to merchants give up petition. Player name letters keep has supplied the Egmont. And refused the funding to the Egmont Portugal Sarmiento shokai is letter was written. Egmont off the shoulder. He also wants to rejected interference of Hispania and thought. But that cannot finance for that was. Few people understand the idea of such Egmont, to come into force, and just takes a spur to Alba public intervention said. And sympathetic to the anguish of Egmont appearance, while player name official residence of the Governor General to after. History books available ↑ [edit ] Chapter 2: young, memory † *Synopsis Start playing in harbour front to talk to Frederick Conditions: 30 over events Few days after a reunited with Frederick player name. Frederick was going to pick the products requested in Hamburg. Hope you help me because I can't carry him as his ship and ask. In small hold to emphasize speed boats Frederick. Looking for a dark merchant partner テルボルヒ two people arrived in Hamburg. テルボルヒ finds two, receive a luggage. Then, you call Frederick from behind the voice. Lord's voice was Gordon England Navy. And Frederick, said 古なじみ through Middleton Sir William the younger sister riser. Know also the riser in the town and the Frederick is a long time wanted to meet and tell Gordon. At that time, in the harbour they voice. Frederick goes to see the scene, along with Gordon. Had in the Harbour, Frederick ship being requisitioned Hispania soldier by. Guess the danger is Frederick, tell and hide once you give up meeting with riser and the Gordon. Also want delivered to Hoorn instead of my luggage received player name and ask away. ↑ [edit ] Principle 3: phase not † *Synopsis Start talking square of Amsterdam, Hoorn Visit Hoorn under player name. And behalf of Frederick luggage carried the player name Hoorn is embraced with glee. Get 20,000 D Young person willing to participation in the organization there 140,000 soldiers of Hoorn, there is a tell. Hoorn is player name they identify a young person would ask. Head to the alley behind the Studio. Hoorn is a strong means necessary and talks about to win independence to the young person. Appearance came prepared at risk youth, already my favorite. There also informs and Hoorn sect man came, in the bar criticizing Hoorn, the Egmont. Hoorn is made, and to the bar. Egmont, Hoorn school young people go to action than first lodging power should be and was challenged. Hoorn 殴りかかる such Egmont. And the screen… and a たぶらかす Companion. Criticizing the way of Hoorn Egmont is left away from the bar. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 4: Frederick mediation † *Synopsis Start to make landfall at ヘルデル Conditions: 30 over events Some days just player name you call ヘルデル in one day, a chance to reunited with Frederick. It is said that it after it broke up in Hamburg, managed to 逃げのびた from Hispania soldier. 頼み込む grasping one note and be heard and have fought Frederick player name Hoorn and Egmont, and hope you come passing the Egmont. Note availability of Frederick 頼み込む and Egmont I read notes from player name passed is just hope take to Frederick House. Aid London ダケット shokai is money note was written in. Egmont with joy came to Frederick's funding of lying and revealing. Egmont with anger. Frederick is for the independent sought merchant assistance by the way, without credit cooperation possible. Hoorn with hand arranged soldier, getting credit merchant whether counseling. However, the report visit there to Egmont subordinates. Hoorn is also attacked Hispania soldier said. Egmont Governor-General shoved into a corner and they lose color. "組めない hands with no prospect of party" and declares it leave from Frederick House. And Frederick is persuasion: wait for an opportunity but not grumble by giving face. Get 15,000 D Trade reputation earned 40 ↑ [edit ] Chapter 5: confrontation of origin † *Synopsis Start and stop in Amsterdam Conditions: 30 days after, maybe there is something other? Ines Hapsburg suppression excuse to get attack incident caused Hoorn. And her independence parties to arrest one after another. Player name also stop Hispania soldier in town, it is taken. However, helped Frederick appeared there. Come in asking for help to Frederick sailor now, not even breath. It caused the tussles with young people of Hoorn sect and Egmont bar in minutes. "So when what or gone ten minutes!", Frederick we ran to the bar. Player name is going to the bar and the fight was already converge. It is said that the Frederick is hearing from this complaint. Frederick Hoorn sect and Egmont, both from listening to the circumstances. Sects youth admit the idea of the other party and does not go because they make up the mouth. Hear remote fight sects are Hoorn was disparaging the Egmont and anti-free Hoorn is the Egmont was. Frederick know that the previous good relations of Hoorn and Egmont, and met the Commander of the two people relationship has deteriorated due to transposition. And towards Curry Hoorn is hiding. Player name and Frederick to reunite and Hoorn. Hoorn organizations seemed to have difficulties in financing. It's Frederick hear about aside, Egmont and discord. Hoorn is the was betrayed by themselves is not sisters Amalia and begins to speak. Suddenly, Egmont was Amalia and love to unilaterally, it left the separation was reported. Amalia, broken heart to heal daily prayers are dedicated seems to be. Two people got valuable information from Hoorn. Now head to Egmont. Two people arrived at Egmont to ask him about the past and Amalia. Could not goodbye 告げざる so Amalia and cast himself independence movement people suffer from the tyranny of Alba public look at Egmont, vow, and talks. When you persuade that truth from two people understood and Amalia is causing the conflict. Two people towards Church from Hoorn Amalia is a pray everyday words. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 6: woman wielding † *Synopsis Expected Amalia was worship in a church. Egmont to my left, but come back whenever she believed was dedicated prayer). Player name and Frederick ask for Egmont. Amalia tearfully recalled painful sad goodbye. Egmont thrown yourself, sue and ran to another woman. Frederick is misunderstood the Amalia and preach does not appear in her ear. Amalia appearance from Frederick still desperate to convince to finally moved to mind. It is said that the Amalia and ask for each of the two people that Malawi credit story. And ask the enemy Hispania to buy the gold embroidered shawl. Player name undertook the Amalia recourse and Frederick turned to Hispania, prepare the departure. West Mediterranean port permit is required beyond this Amalia at departure destination asked officials go shopping to Hispania and answer. Then, come at stake man story was heard in the vicinity. Is the Act of profit to the enemy, and. However, Frederick is 利かせ tact, survive well on the fly. Thus, you after successfully, Amsterdam. Player name who to buy gold embroidered shawl from a peddler of Valencia. Amalia pleased to pick up the desired products encourage the peddling in the Hapsburg the Peddler. The Peddler may go to the Hapsburg becomes ruled Hispania, dealt with laughter. The words in cloud face is Amalia. 50000 Ｄ spending Line purpose was accomplished to depart to the Hapsburg. Adventure fame 60 acquisition After returning home, Amalia promise, pledge full cooperation to Frederick. In order to Frederick found the way out to the settlement of Hoorn and Egmont is crafting a strategy next player name and Amalia home to guide you. Receive the return of 50000 D Mansion in Frederick suggest some strategies. Minutes of Hoorn and Egmont, forcible met, trying to convince two people on the spot. Was a bet-ichi if it fails, make worse relationships or sticks. However, and assent player name strives to Egmont allures heads to the Governor General's official residence. Get money delivery agreement ↑ [edit ] Chapter 7: reconciling † *Synopsis Tell Egmont and Amalia misconception that solved player name visited the Governor General's official residence. Fake documents to pass to the Egmont to relief, from the official residence of the viceroy 誘いだす player name. And guided to the bar of the Bordeaux would be at a Conference and Hoorn Egmont. The bar in Bordeaux. Then, Hoorn and Egmont, and greatly astonished to encounter unforeseen by Amalia violently abusing each other. Enters the Amalia was taken to the Frederick. In the contend misunderstand my beginning of Amalia is two people crave and defending hope. Egmont surprised and Hoorn. Pointed out that the problems facing both promptly and the organization led by Frederick is Hoorn and Parliamentary Secretary position Egmont. To deploy your fond unites two people can each other's shortcomings. Egmont moved to its word, butt and Hoorn. Finally, to procure the funds they hand conditions that promise. Frederick finally attained to reconciliation in order to be financing to independence movement organization activities with player name rushed to the wealthy merchants of the Amsterdam, Bickel. Frederick is wealthy merchant Bickel in whom loans to the independent movement organization. However, Bickel does not indicate interest. However that is Frederick Hoorn and Egmont, and gradually time-honoured eyes. Thus Frederick to successfully replacing the loan. Trade fame 60 acquisition Promise of funding obtained beforehand from Street, Hoorn and Egmont will plan the hand. Hoorn to as Assistant to the Commander in the Egmont, and formed a new organization "Brigade of the sea'. Would thus, Hapsburg independence movement to be engraved new history. Frederick accomplished the feat of formation of the 'Brigade of the sea'. However, Hoorn and Egmont to leave the Organization, I return to work. Then Amalia also keep up with Frederick and found a new love. When you stop in Amsterdam Requirements: at least 30 days sailing (floating just so good) 10 10, 2010 Of the above conditions of Amsterdam before and after the sea did not proceed unless you click 'sea brigade' soldiers and Hoorn. Started activities 'sea brigade'. It is said that it is entirely expelled the fleet approach. Player name inside inspect a Amsterdam near the Commander Hoorn and listen. Player name Hoorn ship and encounters. At that time found the enemy and seems to be ship, 臨戦態勢. Hoorn is to engage in player names. And the Spanish fleet combat (fighting for carrack * 3) (And I'm on the sidelines to not participate in the battle, defeated their Hoorn) (Modu 19 / inbreeding 17 / round 11, carrack (medium), デミキャ 10 + 10 + 8, maritime 狙えば only gunnery, repair, and first aid materials 30 / ammo 20, flagship kills, long war can no, 08 / 28 / 06) Craftsmen DIY 2 available The splendid player name fleet was defeated and 'Brigade of the sea'. It was separating player name and promote the Hoorn is fighting and Alba public favor North Bay and reported. We shrugged Hispania threat 'sea brigade' activity by Hapsburg. 酔いしれ illusion like Amsterdam was independent, filled with vibrant. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 8: suppression improved † *Synopsis When you stop in Amsterdam Requirements: at least 30 days sailing (floating just so good) One day player name know that lack of medicines in the city. It's seems to have came out injured Hispania Army Movement becomes active. In order to verify the truth player name toward Frederick House. In the face in the House, Hoorn and Egmont, and Frederick is heartbreaking that talks. It is said that the full-scale oppression to the 'Brigade of the sea' by the Spanish army, and the coming out damage to the people of the city. Claims for Frederick rescue injured first many pharmaceutical products should be available. And want help to buy drugs from Alexandria merchants player name 頼み込む. Get departure ready for the Alexandria player name. It is said of Frederick has a letter of permission to port to Eastern Mediterranean you want depart immediately. Player name and Frederick arrives in Alexandria. It is said that the merchants of the Peddler has no shops on the street with dealing. Frederick found the Peddler is immediately into the negotiations. Frederick discrimination cleverly think, pharmaceutical as well buying food and daily necessities are reported, and advance the negotiations in favor. Eventually Peddler to accept transactions. The couple was thus to obtain the drug Setup back to Amsterdam. Two people the return to port departure Office officials, to the Governor General counseling to report any result. Thus, player name official residence of the Governor General to Frederick 'sea brigades' plain, each report that would. Player name is meeting in the Hapsburg Governor. Governor-General is heard stood pharmaceutical buy prospect to relief. Player name is to receive a reward by its achievements. Get the 30, 000 D Navy stimulus request form available Trade fame 100 win. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 9: the worst reunion † *Synopsis Conditions: 30 over events One day just for a while, player name Amsterdam pubs in encounters sailors 'Brigade of the sea'. It is said that the sailors are disturbing when asked contacts you have. Heard and remembered a strange uneasiness player name Hoorn and Egmont headed for Frederick House and bar to after. Frederick House at the Frederick received requests from Hoorn and Egmont was. It was the one of request to investigate 'sea brigade' transportation ships carrying drugs broke the news in the Gibraltar Strait near the missing. Hoorn and Egmont player name engage. Player name take on request. Ceuta bar in getting information about transport ship player name and Frederick. Ship is sunk, said occupants who were injured by 療養 in town. 'Sea brigade' soldier accidentally appear there. Hear the story of soldiers, Frederick is freezing. You sunk the transportation ship is that from you find English Navy Middleton House boat. Frederick unacceptable impact fact. In order to ascertain the truth with player name hurry to Middleton's House in London. Frederick 駆けこむ arrives in London and Middleton's House. Frederick tells and riser surprised by surprise visitor attacked, she is the ship independence movement organization. Riser knew the existence of organizations fighting for the future freedom and the position of the Hapsburg placed a get knocked shocked too. Mansion went out and let's take doctor Gordon with Frederick was surprised. Ago Frederick Mansion went out and Gordon have been 駆けこんで soldiers 'Brigade of the sea'. It is said that Hispania are Ines rate fleet that surge to the sea near Amsterdam. 'Sea brigade' cheer for the Frederick was unavoidably Reggie motions to take. On the other hand, player name and Gordon are instantly took a doctor returned to Middleton's House. Riser will be diagnosed and overwork while 療養 at home. Adventure fame 60 acquisition Riser repent that junk to put people of Hapsburg, incurred damages independent movement organization. At least one speaks and Gordon have let face for obtaining medicines were piled ship sunk to the atoning player name. Player name Middleton's House to get away to asks hope is in the power of Frederick future riser is. Player name is pleasantly take on riser's earnest desire was. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 10: getting over 悲傷 † *Synopsis Departure of Amsterdam in the player name is to stop soldiers 'Brigade of the sea'. In combat with the Spanish army, Hoorn something has happened to seems to have it). Player name is rushing to Frederick House waiting for everyone. Surrounded by Frederick, Egmont, Amalia player name will be ushered into the back room and lying, there was the appearance of Hoorn. He was owed in the battle of dying serious injury. However, did not repent Hoorn is led by the 'sea brigade' fought daily. And finally, receives the breath "live puts the chest is harder than to die" and the words. The death of Hoorn, House is wrapped in deep sorrow. Rush is the Egmont under there. It is said that it has gone up, deportation 'sea brigade' in Congress Alba public increased pressure on the Congress, and voice. That scatters all over to find a new port of call destinations 'Brigade of the sea' lost the war and trust is to make a decision. You can hail Frederick player name when you try to left. Become a steep and knows riser's elder brother, William was arrested Frederick relieved towards riser is better to hear, but changed expression. And I want you searching for the truth of the incident and ask player name away at a quick pace. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 11: false charge † *Synopsis (First of all to talk to London Square merchant NPC) In order to verify player name William arrested truth visit London. For more information, to the bar to talk and opposite Angela. Informed that William was arrested キリングリュー Earl, towards player name Palace. Player name arrives to the Royal Palace, to the guard occurrences way. However, passing bribe tacitly requested know part of the event. 1000 D bribed expense It is said that the traitors to the nation's suspicion is William arrest due to Hispania Kombat confession in the. Communicate this information to Frederick, player name back in Amsterdam. Player name visited Frederick House is welcome to Amalia. It is said that keep away, and engaged Frederick she. 旅立った to カーボヴェルデ player name 'sea brigade' with Frederick is heard. Was thus Frederick in order to meet the aim カーボヴェルデ. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 12: Brigade to newborn † *Synopsis Prepare the departure player name. Hear the rumors that are looking for a base for 'sea brigade' Alba Park and dispatched around the fleet. Player name arrived カーボヴェルデ reunited et Frederick and Egmont. You have sent the fleet to them Alba Park to explore 'sea brigade' trends and urged caution. Get a 50, 000 D Battle fame 100 win Also player name, tell you to Frederick William arrested truth. Frederick spoke the Kombat confession to questionable and doubt the connection of キリングリュー Earl and Alba Park. It is said that in order to avoid collisions with Alba Park Egmont on the other hand, as a successor of Hoorn became the Commander to move further South and Corps. Discover the soldiers had continued vigilance as subsequent Corps 'sea brigade' is approaching to カーボヴェルデ unidentified fleet. Sea battle there odds now already sailed the body, and Frederick to direct battles on land. Eventually Frederick and to receive reports and player name, enemies and seems to be soldiers, detention mansion near you. Two people for questioning, towards mansion. Frederick arrived at the residence and player name momentarily, suspect eyes. Riser and Gordon was had been captured. Apologize for the mistake committed themselves and notice a riser's Frederick has entered. Without being criticized such riser, Frederick put words of consideration. It is said that the riser is キリングリュー Earl instruction, came. Convinced that heard it is Frederick rogue 'sea brigade' devastating Alba Park and キリングリュー Earl of collusion. And asks hope 聞き出して truth Kombat Espana England Navy and a useless fight 'Brigade of the sea', because to the riser and William arrest began to locate the. Frederick riser to encourage prior to departure. Like spare farewell Frederick invites to the beach and riser. Two people located on the beach. Frederick is casually riser concept not to tell. Riser show a puzzled expression. Swear and find evidence of collusion Alba Duke and Earl キリングリュー like Frederick will shake off uncomfortable atmosphere. Riser toward the Kombat discovery, and Gordon. In order to be joined and 'sea brigade' Frederick also went on a journey. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 13: aim pageviews † Start to enter port in the Amsterdam Harbour. Conditions: after 12: 30, over *Synopsis Player name returned to Amsterdam. Hispania, Congress sent messengers and imminent 'sea brigade' officials to hand over to it. Player name visit, Frederick's residence. Any and Frederick have misgivings and independent power it disappeared as the, 'Brigade' attempts to return until close to home. Because of the prospectus, and Egmont standard-bearer of the independence, even if returning domestic independent school momentum back would be). But just came back, the crews let Alba public prey like it. So, to make a decision and Frederick is riding the England naval battle, trying to divide the enemy forces. There appears an unexpected visitors. Was in the riser. The riser whom Frederick and player name in consultation. 'Brigade' and England Navy partnership cannot be? Sometimes came tumbling from the other side story wished this Frederick. Undertake negotiations with the English Queen groundwork with player name to London. Gordon from information in Middleton House Two people received the message and close to the Queen, convince the financial officer Thomas Gresham, Thomas residence faces to the Plymouth. Financial table taken within 15 days from the mercantile House in London said that it may also lend strength depending on ability Thomas heard the partnership proposal is so ordered. Financial table available from London Mercantile City ＮＰＣ Two people received successfully, financial table back to Plymouth. Angel weckeruhr obtain Trade celebrity 100 win Thomas judged worthy of trust this work by two people and a partnership with 'Brigade' advised Queen to promise. However, it can be said that the few days grace is necessary until the going down the judgment of the Queen. Then be up to two people have the call, once, to return to each job. 30 Days after the... get at Plymouth place. Player name received the Thomas calls at a later date. Queen partnership proposal to largely approved it. Then, player name and Frederick in the 'Brigade' leader to be oneself to the Royal palaces of London with the Egmont,. Away because 落ちあおう Frederick is in Amsterdam and told to pick the riser. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 14: tropical 追走 † *Synopsis (Starting from the Amsterdam harbour front fountain) Frederick, riser, Gordon, and joined at the Amsterdam player name. And I'll 晴らして false charge of Middleton audience opportunity of riser who snorting too rough. One line in 'Brigade' in order to meet the aim Southern Africa Luanda. Just at that time, in the harbour had received private boats of the Hapsburg Hispanic patrol fleet attacks. How to not miss this Frederick decide approval of the Queen of England and not fight back shield. Light Galleon grade four ships and combat (In inbreeding sea, modu = 20 14, 25, ピンネース ハイペリエ x32, maritime (gunnery / repair / avoidance / horizontal / emergency) overcome) (Aug 9, 08) After the battle craftsmen DIY 5入 hand. The splendid player name fleet was defeated their. Find a letter written in cipher from the booty. The Party finally arrived at Luanda. However, the approaches of Hispania subjugation fleet there. To be stationed in Luanda to hear the whereabouts of Egmont and party was defeated this somehow player name in the 'Brigade' soldier. Fighting and heavy carrack grade 3 ships (Inbreeding sea, modu = 30 25, 43, Galleon (large), and opportunities ハイペリエ x42, accidentally to flagship Stern CRI is always overcome) (09 / 11 / 02) After the battle, craftsmen of Carpenter tools available Get repair cost 50,000 D 'sea brigade' soldiers from Luanda to re-entry after 100 Win battle fame. It is said that according to the soldiers, dodging the pursuit of Hispania is the Egmont headed south. Gordon has come up there. Letter from Hispania ships off the coast of Amsterdam found cipher seems to be solved. Letter addressed to キングリュー Earl is Alba Park were somebody as to weaken the English Navy. In order to find the Egmont Party realized no longer grace for the moment it is take a course to the South. The party arrived in Africa at the southern end of town and Cape. Make sure to look at the ships moored in the Harbour, Egmont to stay here. Egmont was reunited after a long and Frederick. Egmont is devoted to Alliance with England. Head to London it immediately, wait for the Queen's Palace. Everyone finally played a audience with the Queen in the Royal Palace. Queen allow free to use London harbour in return they 'Brigade' in the coast guard duty. And the reward to give the merit partnership as the Frederick. However, he wants given player name it to be true merit and firmly. Get a 50, 000 D Furthermore, to introduce the riser as another merit. Riser is here only if Sue elder false charge. Kombat and Alba Park bear. Of the two could not admit fault though the Queen ahead and irrefutable evidence. William will be released immediately. It was Queen you apologize for their own mistakes to swear loyalty again that riser. And encounters praised the good fight each other party went to the Royal Palace is going back to the duty of each. Player name and Frederick, too, for the time being, to return to Amsterdam. In Amsterdam, rumors 'Brigade' feedback had been 囁か plausibly. Independent faction nobility realized player name their testimony, the return of Egmont is true. They ignores moderates 蟄居 Decree and the pledge to fight with the 'Brigade'. It was Frederick reported for the time being goodbye player name, towards the fight against any upcoming Hispania, going out in the procurement of arms. ↑ [edit ] Chapter 15: the breast is put live † Start to talk to young people in Amsterdam square Conditions: after 14: 30, over *Synopsis Player name youth to help independent school one day in the streets of Amsterdam, and it was. Weapons was ordered to deliver early, so leave a message to the Frederick committed. And flooded weapons orders to Frederick, when going to the residence of the busy. And incidentally came, in London 'Brigade' in the sponger, war funds to deliver to doing me would ask. However, 'Brigade' members who were at odds Inspector of England and London harbour in the. England side did not even ship repairing expenses regardless of to have fought desperate in the bow is not capable to gush members complained. Apologize for the subordinate vented leader Egmont is hairtrigger and fit to fly. Egmont war funds received from player name thank, Frederick was judging their plight. And invited to bar player name as the bow was delivered the money. Egmont is heard increasingly tendency to independent homeland player name from rejoice. However, members of complex expressions. Because now they can afford to help おり本 country independent school England coast guard chased, not from! Previous leader Hoorn killed since the 'Brigade' been painful wandering. Daily thought it over, or finally came back to the North Sea, eventually being overworked on unpaid leave. Discourage and grumbles so Member "at any time until have CP3 fumigated in Egmont is either time comes. Run Messenger is there to kick. It is said that Hispania found mine on the ground of the Indias, near the gold bullion transportation fleet is local to depart. Entering the port of independence also hand 奪えば gold bullion to radically 色めき立つ members. However abandon Egmont spends far off excess force is not reason to attack. Told you absent members in preparation to the coast guard on the next day, it just leaves. The next day, player name the secondment of officials from secretly one letter to committed. It was addressed to Frederick the Egmont. Frederick from 20, 000 D get A sense of regret to have strong position harsh letter to the men, and had been spelled bet on transportation fleet raids of this determination. Frederick read it will be aghast. I've never heard, even by his sensitive, such as the Indias gold profit story. In other words, story of the transport fleet could be disinformation was made 掴ま enemy is high. Put player name and Frederick Egmont to attack a damper in order to rush to London. However, after already Egmont, coast guard duty during disclaims, and headed for Indias. Frederick listened to the words left Inspector Egmont to shivered the weight of the resolution. "To live to the chest, just this machine how to not miss is not" "Chest to live" and was the former leader Hoorn have left one word. "Not to die, he does not go" Two aims, Havana Harbor 'Brigade' is headed. Had the appearance of Egmont waiting for when the Sortie in Havana. Frederick appeal so prudence to regain the Egmont. Then, there is let report of the Spanish fleet appearance brought. Boat appeared's, and ships, rather than the transportation ship armed only. It was exactly what the feared Frederick Street deployment. 'Brigade' is to be utilizing their mobility, we deploy a fleet withdrawal. Collection are determined and off the coast of Santo Domingo. *Subsequent Chapter 16 - 23 Chapter ↑ [edit ] Conquer information † After the Western Mediterranean port permit obtained in Chapter 6, talking in the Valencia trade commerce (tool shop aside), passed 50 k D. Then go to Frederick House in Amsterdam. After the "sea Brigade" was established in Chapter 7, off the coast of Amsterdam talking Hoorn, Hispania fleet would combat. Hoorn becomes non-looking player in this battle just good, but don't. 8. Start after 30 days of the chapter 7. It seems that Eastern Mediterranean port permit required players and Frederick goes to buy drugs to Alexandria. Peddling people next to the trade offices in Alexandria, select the second option. Talk back to Amsterdam, go to the Governor-General. Chapter 9 start after 30 days of the chapter 8. After the talk "sea Brigade soldiers of the Amsterdam bar go to Frederick's House. Marine Brigade soldier ask survey for ships in the Strait of Gibraltar and around missing players and Frederick. Went to Ceuta, bar bar master → speak and leader of the Brigade of the sea, next to go to London riser and talk. When you finish a conversation with riser home in Amsterdam. 10 Chapter continues intact from Chapter 9. Investigation of truth after the progress event Frederick House back to Amsterdam from Frederick players to riser brother into a trap fixing was that request. The pattern is applied ago the departure of official events mark Hapsburg merchants. (For which advance hint serif, so talk to required?) Chapter 11 continues intact from Chapter 10 or need fame value might be. To talk to the merchant is in the Centre of the square in London. Then talk cover girls of the conversation and the Palace Guard. "Bribe こせ 1000 D it"? Go to Amsterdam Frederick House Amalia and conversation. Seems to require to meet Frederick in West Africa カーボヴェルデ port permit in West Africa. Were pleased with Chapter 11 false charge of needing it back to Amsterdam, and arriving in port pharmaceutical conversations event. And the investment in story Governor-General in according to the Governor-General, Chairman said, under the Governor... "○ ○? 　Often came ' ' Recently Alba Park and Ines Palace 　Plainly intervene in the internal affairs 　A おって is... ' ' Are you was socializing and Egmont 　Also 'sea brigade' so far as is 　Can no longer be active and tell me ' "So far in the city contributed this 　○ bow to Yes instead. 　Receive a good ' , We obtain the 60,000 Ｄ. Chapter 13 event history *Amsterdam Harbour event started out at port messages *Tell the thing square appeared "!" with young people, and as talk to Frederick being cooped up at home *Go to London, and the "Gordon wait ミドルドン Mansion" that *Plymouth bar to the "!" with sailor ' is your House facing the square residence of Thomas ' and will tell you *Appeared on the way a man waiting in the mercantile goes from Piazza Mercantile departure place *So far, within financial table passed to Thomas earned "Angel clocks and trade fame １００ *Because the normal progress but also said, within fact regardless of complaint said could is hung *Unknown condition called Thomas from the validation wanted *Going from Plymouth I gotta *Unknown number of days *In sailing days, is more than I want to Can we get 23 Chapter grave approach to talk to balloons with parish priest in the Church before and ↑ [edit ] Great † *Frederick (carrying ya) *Hoorn (independence movement organization leaders) *Ines (Hispania soldier) *Egmont (Parliamentary Secretary) *Alba Park (Hispania elder statesman) *Amalia (the younger sister of Hoorn, Egmont former lover) *Riser (United Kingdom soldier) *William (brother of the riser, United Kingdom soldier) *Gordon (William subordinates, United Kingdom soldier) *キリングリュー Earl (United Kingdom Queen's aide) ↑ [edit ] Port permit † North Atlantic: 300, obtain Western Mediterranean: 800 Eastern Mediterranean: 2500 Western Africa: 5000 Southern Africa: 7500 Caribbean: 10000 East African: 12000 Red Sea: 14000 India: 16000 Oct 18, 2006 was in the Red Sea port allow fame total 10,000 in African coasts, 14,000 in the Caribbean, 12000. (B. mackerel) 1 20, 2007 E-mackerel also ↑ to similarly 10000 in the Caribbean, 12000 East Coast Africa was. 7 20, 2007 Went out in the Indian Ocean 16000 N mackerel in. of your article here!